The Wolf meets the Fox(UP FOR ADOPTION)
by randi101
Summary: The Soul Society labled her as dead, and thats what everyone thought. But when Rukia Kuchiki is sentenced to death, Moria Hitsugaya comes back to the Soul Society. How will the four closest to her react when they finally find out that the beloved former Tenth Division Captain is alive and well?[Gin/OC Moria/toshi/Momo family relationship]
1. Chapter 1: The Invasion Begins

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BLEACH! **

The Wolf Meets the Fox: The Invasion Begins.

(A/N: I wasn't going to post this untill it was done completly, but I just wanted to give a "preview" of my story to see if people read it and if it is worth my time to continue. Please review? Also - /~&~\ - thats a page break)

Four teens looked at the odd man standing in front of them. One teen looked bored beyond belief, one was listening intently to what this man was saying, another looked as if he wanted the man to stop talking, and the last, well you really couldent see his eyes, but he too was probably ready to go. Down by their feet sat a black cat with golden eyes. Its gaze kept roaming from the man talking, to the teens, to the gate behind the man, and finally, its eyes locked on the door that led into the underground training area they were currently in. As if not seeing what it was looking for, the cats gold eyes stared at the blonde man. Most of his hair was covered by a white and green hat, its ends were poking out of the bottom. He had just begun to explain the difference in strength that they were sure to encounter when another voice joined them, causing everyone, save the blonde man, to turn around and see who had come in.

"Be sure to stay away from the lieutenant and captain class Soul Reapers. None of you, save Youruichi, stand a chance against them." There were a few gasps that were herd amoung the group. Mainly coming from the two orange haired teens.

"So you showed up after all, eh, Miss-Moria?" the blonde man quizzed with a smirk.

"Don't get too exicted Kisuke. I only came because someone with expirence, and who isnt a cat," directed towards Yoruichi, "should go with four kids." a glare from the soul-reaper boy, caused her to smirk. Her long white hair was pulled into a high ponytail to keep it out of her way. She wore a navy blue and white stripped shirt with a white zip up hoodie. Her pants were dark wash blue jeans that flared out at the bottoms and on her feet were black converse.

"I'm rather glad you showed up Moria. I don't know how I would have been able to watch them all by myself." A lie, but convincing to the teens. Youruichi gave a grin up at the girl. Her cobalt blue eyes looked into the cats golden ones.

"Such a manly voice on such a pretty kitty." Before the cat could reply she turned her attention back to the teens. "Ichigo, Orihime, other two kids that I don't know, listen up. The Soul Society isn't a friendly place. Don't let your guard down, or you'll get killed. And I'm not explaning to anyones parents why this moron," she pointed her thumb at Kisuke who freighed hurt, "let their kid get killed. I hope you know what your getting yourself into."

"Wait a minute!" Ichigo shoulted, "How do you know all this?!

"Classified, means don't ask again." Conversation ended. Point Moria. Youruichi jumped on Morias left shoulder.

"Are you ready for this Moria?" Youruichi asked her quietly.

"I'll never be ready, but I'll have to face them sooner or later. Why wait?" There were four main people she missed, but going in like this, she was about to become their enemy. _'Please forgive me.' _she thought.

/~&~\

She hated yet loved the picture that held her gaze. It was a time when they were all happy. Two people with white hair, one smiling brightly she eyes closed. She had her arms around, not only the white haired boy who had a smile on his face, but a girl with brown hair tied with pigtales, who was smiling almost as bright as the older girl. _**"Smile Toshiro! Or else your face might get stuck like that, then everyone will be laughing at you!" **_It was rare for anyone to see this picture. She gave it a sad smile before the owner walked in and saw her.

"Momo? What are you doing here?" his semi deep voice broke her away from her thoughts.

"Captain Aizen wanted me to deliever these papers to you. Why is this picture on your desk?" Her voice held only a hint of sadness. Her brown eyes locked with his teal blue ones. The boy in question just looked down at the picture and shurgged. "Lil' Shiro?" The dreaded nickname. But for some reason looking at this picture and hearing that name, it was like he was a kid again. Back in the rukon district.

"I think its because I'm not ready to believe that shes dead. Sure shes been gone for a hundred years, but how do we know that shes dead if no one can produce proof? She wouldnt abandon us for no good reason." his voice was cracking. "Something tells me that we'll be seeing her soon." and he smiled. A genunine smile. Momo was shocked she hadn't seen him smile like that in years. In turn it made her smile as well.

"Well, I better get back to my squad, Lil' Shiro." She turned and was about to walk out when 'Lil' Shiro' called back to her.

"It's Captain Hitsugaya."

"Then its Lieutenant Hinamori to you as well!" she called back to him. He shook his head and when he looked at his desk, his rare smile vanished. The paperwork. He looked at his leiutenants desk and noticed all her paperwork as well. A vein appeared on his head.

"RANGIKU!" he bellowed. His voice echoed through the seretei.

/~&~\

Kisuke and Tessai stood in front of the big gate that had just let the others into the Soul Society. Worry was clearly etched on Tessai's face. He had known Moria since she was in the Academy. Her teachers had recomended her for the Kido Corps, but she had refused them saying that she would much rather be a member in the Thirteen Court Guard Squads,a dn that her goal was to become a captain. She would never explain her reasoning for that at first, but as everyone got to know her, it was clear why she would do it. When you first met her, she seemed cold, like she wanted nothing more than to be alone, but you finally got her to open up, you would realize that she was trying to protect herself.

"She'll be fine, Tessai. After all she was a captain." Kisuke reminded him. She was considered a prodigy in the academy. She wasn't the top of her class, but she was in the top five. "I just hope that she dosen't realize what he's been up to and what he did. She'll never forgive anyone who knew the truth."

"Thats true for _him_, but what about the other three?" Tessai inquired of the man beside him.

"Its hard to tell. Moria was always a closed book. Never could read her emotions or tell what was going on in that pretty little head of hers. She'll come back, because she'll refuse to die." And that was the end of that conversation. They both headed back up to the shop to check on the two kids who were supposed to be cleaning, knowing them, they were fighting. Or rather, Ururu was being bullied by her older brother Jinta.

/~&\

**End Chapter 1**

A/N: Thanks for reading my story! It's my first multi-chapter story that has, gasp, A PLOT! Every other story that I've written really was going no where so, I scrapped them. Because I got a review on my one-shot(Thanks Hailey-Shiro) I've decided to continue this story. It will be a Gin/OC with HitsuHina on the side. Its going to be a little diffrent from the Gin/Oc Stories that I've read. I hope that you guys like it. I'm probably going to be skipping some minor parts, just little scenes and I'm thinking about changing the story line between the Momo/Aizen thing. She will NOT be in love with him. And I'm still debating whether or not to have Aizen nearly Kill Momo. I felt like Kubo didn't like Momo even though he created her, and even though I'm not a big fan of her, but I don't think she deserved that. Thanks for reading and please Review, I love reviews!

-Randi101


	2. Chapter 2: A quick glance

**A/N: I just want to thank all of you for waiting and sticking it out. This is chapter two! Sorry if there are mistakes, I did proof-read it but only once. I wanted this to be up last thursday but I was helping out my schools Drama department with the play. It was the first one we put on in about a year. SO I hope you enjoy chapter two!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BLEACH!**

**Chapter two: A Quick Glance**

* * *

Moria and Orihime looked at the others laying in akwark positions on the ground. While the orange haired teen was inspecting the others to see if they were okay, Morias attention was on the city only a few feet away. Yourichi saw Morias face and was about to say something when unfortuntly, Ichigo, the impatient fool saw the Seretei as well. And when it was confirmed that it was in fact where Rukia was being held, he took off running only for the gates to fall down.

"Its been a while since someone has tried to pass without the proper papers." A Giant Soul Reaper jumped in front of the gate. A Giant axe in his hand. Moria's eyes went wide as she noticed that Ichigo was engaging in a fight with this man, who had introduced himself as Jidanbo, the gatekeeper.

"You Moron! What the hell do you think your doing!?" Moria yelled at the teen, but kept her distance. It was then Uryuu noticed that she had no weapon. No way to defend herself. So why did she come? There was something that she wasn't telling them, and he figured that the only person who knew everyone about her, was Yourichi, the talking cat. He turned his attention back to the fight. Ichigo had won, by destroying both of Jidanbo's axes. He had begun crying over them and Ichigo was apoloigizing to him, when Moria walked up. Her hair swishing back in forth even though it was pulled back.

"Jidanbo." she stated in a comanding voice, the giant turned and looked at her, his eyes going wide with shock. His shocked look was met with one that told him to keep quite and not to say anything. Uryuu's eyes narrowed. Now he was really suspicious of her now, but the others didn't seem to notice. "Thats no way to act after a loss. Yes, losing sucks, but think of it this way, It least you only lost your axe's and not your life." She offered him a warm smile. The first one since she had joined the group.

"Your right!" He exclaimed, now in a brighter mood. "Because you won this battle! I'm gonna let you guys in." and with that he lifted the gate. Yourichi jumped on Morias shoulder and whicpered in her hear, "I've got a bad feeling." which was met with only a nod. The gatekeeper had opened the gate all the way and froze. Within seconds she stood next the gatekeeper and her face went pale.

"What's going on? Why'd you freeze up like that?" Ichigo asked the giant.

"C-C-C-Captain Ichimaru!" he stuttered out. Ichigo turned to look at the man standing in front of them. Moria stood there frozen. She knew that she would come across him sooner or later, and she was hoping for later. Yourichi noticed this and looked towards her friend before addressing Ichigo. The captian in question made a noise that sounded like it was between chuckling and scoffing at him.

"Your not supposed to open the gate." his voice was smooth. _**'You've changed.'**_ Moria thought as she watched him. He hadnt seen her yet, or if he had he didnt say anything about it.

"But Captain Ichimaru, I lost so I had to let him in."

"If a gatekeeper looses a battle your not supposed to let them, the consequence is death." his voice became dark as he spoke. At this point he took out his zanpaktou and slashed Jidanbos arm. He fell down to his knees but still held the gate open. Ichigo narrowed his eyes at the newcomber.

"I think that we should all just retreat-" Yourichi was cut off by Moria, who was screaming at Ichigo.

"YOU IDIOT! Come back, you don't stand a chance." Ichigo walked in front of Judanbou to see what had happned. He was shocked to see Jidanbo wounded, and the scrawny guy standing there. The pair exchanged words, but the others could barley hear them. The last words that Moria heard made her freeze up. **"Impail him, Shinzo."** Ichigo blocked the tip of Shinzo with this large zanpakto and was sent flying back into Jidanbo. The gate began to fall, but before it closed, Captian Ichimaru's gaze landed on Moria. Moria gulped before whispering, "Gin"

* * *

**_ "Why'd you wanna be a soul reaper anyway Ria?" a much younger version of Gin asked a equally younger Moria. She turned and looked at him. It was a rare moment, but when it was just the two of them, he opened his eyes. Her dark blue hues looked into his light blue ones. They had never really discussed why either one of them had entered the academy. She thought about her anwser for a few minutes, her attention turned from the boy towards the river._**

**_ " I guess it was because I wanted to protect my little brother. Not just from the hallows or bullies, but from my mom as well." she began softly. It was rare that she ever mentioned her mother. She was always so cryptic when she mentioned her , but from what she said, she wasn't a pleasnt woman. "Its terrible for me to even say it, but I'm glad shes gone. It means that she can never hurt us again." subconsisouly she rubbed her wrist. She told him once that she had broken it but she had never said how. He put the pieces together._**

**_ "Well, she can't hurt you now." He grinned at her, a true smile, not the one that we wore to hide his true feelings. He poked her right arm, "Your a lieutenant now."_**

**_ "Quit poking me Foxface!" she laughed when he pinned her down and started tickling her sides. "I give, I give!" she laughed and so did he. He quit poking her. He loved to hear her laugh. With a small smile he leaned down and kissed her cheek. Her face turned a little pink, but she recovered quickly and gave him a small kiss on his lips._**

**_ "We better be getting back." He got up and pulled her along with him. Truthfully he wanted to stay here all day with her and just watch the river. It was their spot, but she was a lieutenant now, and she had duties to attend to while he was still an unseated officer. As he walked her to squad tens barracks, he noticed that she had not asked him why he wanted to become a soul reaper. And he was kind of glad. He didn't want her involved. And he hoped it would stay that way._**

* * *

Gin couldn't believe what he saw. She was supposed to be dead. Thats what the Head Captain told them. Captian Moria Hitsugaya had died in battle. So why? Why was she here? He could still remember her smile. He had to report this to the head captain. As much as he didn't want to, he would not let her become a pawn in this twisted game. Now while he was still breathing. It was no secret that he had loved her, and he firmly believed that she had loved him too. When she was gone, he continued what he had originaly set out to do.

_"Never abandon your friends. Most of the time, around here, their all you have."_ If he turned in Moria, she would try to kill him, but in the end she would be safe. While he was wrapped in his thoughts a hell butterfly came to give him a message.

**"Emergency Captains meeting in one hour. Mandatory. All Captains must attend." **He had no doubt that it was about him letting the Ryoka get away. Gin wasnt proud of what he was about to do, but it had to be done. Moria could not get hurt.

"Forgive me, Moria."


	3. Chapter 3: The Captains Meet!

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN BLEACH

[A/N: Another Chapter, hope you enjoy. This is kind of long(I think) and I hope that makes up for lack of updating. Its gonna take a while to get the next chapter up because I havent written it yet, and also I only have six weeks of school left so I have alot of homework to do. Large projects for classes. The perks of being a Senior at my school I guess. Lol. Please enjoy and Review. I love when people review. :)

The Wolf meets the Fox: The Captains Meet!

* * *

**_"Who let you in here? You're weak, and look at your hair. Its white! How creepy!" an older boy wearing an academy uniform pushed Moria into a wall, hard. She winced. _**

"That hurt?" a girl asked and grabbed her by the hair. "Nice soft hair. And it's quite long too. It'd be a shame if it got cut off." And with that she pulled out a pocket knife and cut off a chunk. "Aw look, Kaito, she's not so pretty any more." The boy began laughing along with the girl before he was kicked in the back.

"Picking on a girl? How low." All three turned to look at the newcomer. Moria was trying to keep her tears back, so she wouldn't look weak. "It'd be a real shame if one of the teachers found out, then you probably wouldn't get into the thirteen court guard squads." he paused. "I think one of 'em coming' now." Kaito and the girl both ran down a corridor and that's when she got a good look at him. Short silver hair, and this smile that would scare most people. "Oops, guess no ones coming' after all." he turned his attention to her.

"Who are you?" she asked him, her voice cracking. Her shoulder hurt from getting shoved into the wall, she was trying to hold back tears that formed in her eyes.

"I'm Gin Ichimaru. Your Moria Hitsugaya right? They say you're smart and really good with Kido." He noticed her clutch her shoulder and wince at the movement. "Better get you to the infirmary and get that shoulder looked at." He held out his hand and, carefully she removed her own from her shoulder and took it. "

Gin Ichimaru, who'd you save me?" **she thought. **

* * *

Moria awoke in a cold sweat. She looked at her surroundings. She remembered yesterday now. She noticed that she was the first one awake she quietly walked outside and noticed that it was still dark out. _'Now I'm dreaming about him again.' _She sighed and stared out at the sky. Was he looking at the sky or was he sleeping now?

"Since when do you care about him you idiot." She mumbled to herself.

"That's a fine question Moria. I thought you had gotten over him by this point. Was it not his fault that-" Yoruichi began before she was cut off.

"It was. Seeing him again, I guess it's just the first shock of knowing that he quickly rose to captain position." She closed her eyes and saw his smiling face, true smile with his baby blue eyes open. When she reopened them, the sun was coming out. "It's almost time to go. Now we gotta wake up the others and get ichigo to leave. After that little run in with Ganju he's going to be waiting for his rematch." The cat just nodded its head.

"Leave that to me." Moria looked down and her eyes widened slightly when she saw the cats claws' flash for a second. _'Yep, still crazy.' _She sighed and waited in her spot. She looked up toward the sky. Sunrise was always her favorite part of the day. She liked the sunset as well, but there was always something about sunrise that made her smile.

* * *

"Toshi look! The suns coming out!" A younger Moria dragged her little brother out to see the sunrise. This was nothing new, but something about this day was different. She was dressed in red hakama pants and a red and white shirt. She was leaving for the Academy. He was happy for her, but sad at the same time. She would come back during breaks and such, but who would be here to watch the sunrise with him? That was their time. He glanced at his sister. She was standing on one foot like a flamingo and had her hands behind her back, just staring at the rising sun. Toshiro was never one to cry, but on this day he had tears in his eyes.

"Moria." He mumbled. She looked over at her brother and without saying anything, she hugged him. On instinct he hugged her back and began crying quietly.

"Don't worry Toshi. I'll still visit. And soon, you'll be able to go to the academy as well. All he could do was just nod.

* * *

She was broken out of her daydream by Ichigos yelling. She couldn't hear much of the conversation but she knew enough. He wouldn't leave without a rematch. She closed her eyes and sighed. It seemed she was doing a lot of that lately. Her eyes opened wide when she heard Ichigos scream of pain. She turned toward the door of the house they were staying in, and sure enough all of the kids and Yourichi came out, with Ichigo bringing up the read. Claw marks across his nose and cheek. _'Crazy cat.' _she thought before the group began to make its way to Kukakus house. These kids would be in for a suprise.

* * *

Gin stood outside the first squad barracks. He put on a smile as the doors began to open. Slowly but surely he could make out all of the captains of the thirteen court guard squads.

"So you're here. Captain of Squad three Gin Ichimaru." the head captains voice broke the silence that was once upon the room. Gin smiled and looked at all the captains in the room.

"An unexpected summons. Tell me should I be appalled or impressed? And look at this distinguished crowd. The captains who control the soul society, all here just for me. Or am I mistaken?" Gin looked up slightly. "I see the captain of squad thirteen is conspictulsouly absent, what's wrong? Did something happen to him?" Mock concern anyone could see that.

" He's not feelin very well." Captain Tousen of squad Nine answered on his fellow captains whereabouts.

"Oh no not again. I hope he gets well soon." Gin pouted

"Quit joking around," Another voice joined in the conversation. Captain of squad Eleven, Kenpachi Zaraki. A brute of a man whose bad side you did not want to be on. The eleventh squad was known for fighting. And that's what the captain loved to do. "You know that's not the reason you were summoned here. Its my understanding that you went and played with that Ryoka by yourself. And I also hear that you failed. Explain yourself. You should have no trouble dealing with for or five ryokas without backup."

"I see, so then your saying they survived?"

"They what?"

"Well I was under the impression that they were dead. I guess my instincts are starting to fail me." Gin said while rubbing the back of his neck.

"Stop all this monkey business right now." Another captain joined in the interrogation of Gin Ichimaru. Mayuri Kurotsuchi Captain of squad twelve and the head of Research and Development. "There's no way captains such as us could fail to instantly tell wether an opponents spirt has ceseased to exist."

"Oh no not again. Old fools caught up in stupid bickering." The captain of squad ten, Toshiro Hitsugaya chimed in, although it's a question on whether anyone heard him because of the fighting that was going on.

"Can you not see, your petty accusations seem to imply that I let him go on purpose."

"That's exactly what Im saying!" Kurotsuchi was livid.

"Shut up Kurosutchi. Can't you see that I was the one who was talking to him first? Or would you rather be done in by me?" Kenpachi inquired while stepping closer to the other captain.

"What did you say?" Kurotsuchi asked while stepping closer to Kenpatchi was well.

"So Stupid." SoiFon, the captain of squad two, murmured.

"Well what do you know? Tempers are running high today." The lazy voice of the eighth squad captain chimed in as well. The stoic captain of squad six just stood there, not saying a word. Why would he bother? Hes a noble.

"Stop!" The head-captains voice bellowed. "Enough of this foolishness. I think the true reason for which you have been summoned here to stand before your peers have been made abundantly clear. It is the fact that you acted alone. That coupled with the fact that you let the target escape. How do you defend yourself, Ichimaru?" Everyone was curious to see how he could answer this question.

"I cannot." Not the answer they were expecting. "Well you see there's nothing to say. I made a simple mistake. Im not going to stand here and make excuses. Ill accept whatever punishment-" He was cut off by the Captain of squad five, Sousuke aizen.

"Just a minute Ichimaru. I have something I want to ask your first." He too was inturpted, but not by another captain. He was inturpted by the alarm going off.

"RED ALERT! RED ALERT! INTRUDERS IN THE SEREITEI ALL SQUADS GET INTO POSITION. REPEAT RED ALERT RED ALERT, INTRUDERS IN THE SEREITE ALL SQUADS GET INTO POSITION."

"Those ryoka? It can't be!" Kenpachi stated. Well this meant two things. One things just got more complicated and interesting at the same time. Another reason, and one that Gin was semi-thankful for, was that he didn't have to turn Moria in now.


	4. Update

**UPDATE:**

**THIS IS NOT THE NEXT CHAPTER! Please ingore the bad spelling. I want to apoligize for not getting another chapter out for a while. I was busy with finals and everything. Also I have no internet at home which means that I can't watch the episodes and know what they said. I need to get wifi for that. Also I am not a graduate with no job, so most of my time is going into looking for one. I'M NOT GIVING UP ON THIS STORY! I promise you that. I have done that in the past but I'm really enjoying this one. If anyone can get me some transcripts from bleach (from them meeting kukaku and up) I will write you a short(maybe three chapters) story from any fandom(or anime) of your choosing. And I will also make you a cover for anystory that you have written. That would make posting chapters go faster. Much love my loyal readers! I will try to get the next chapter written asap!**

**-Randi101**


	5. UP FOR ADOPTION

**Okay I know I said that I wasn't going to give up on this story, but I think I want to put it up for adoption. the truth is that I've lost all motivation to write for anime shows anymore. Not because I don't like them anymore, 'cause I do, It's just that I can get updates quicker when there are transcripts for a show. And I can't find any transcripts for bleach. If anyone wants this story, message me. And again I'm truly sorry for abandoning this story. Im giving it away because I think It has a lot of potential, and people would benefit more if this story was being taken care of by someone who can give regular updates.**

**You can either message me on here, or send me a direct e-mail(I'll respond faster to the e-mail, but both are fine) [dragonflyz94 ] Obviously without the brackets. **

**randi101 **


End file.
